Appendix - A Storm of Swords
The Kings and their Courts The King on The Iron Throne JOFFREY BARATHEON, the First of His Name, a boy of thirteen years, the eldest son of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei of House Lannister, * his mother, QUEEN CERSEI, of House Lannister, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm, ** Cersei's sworn swords: *** SER OSFRYD KETTLEBLACK, younger brother to Ser Osmund Kettleblack of the Kingsguard, *** SER OSNEY KETTLEBLACK, youngest brother of Ser Osmund and Ser Osfryd, * his sister, PRINCESS MYRCELLA, a girl of nine, a ward of Prince Doran Martell at Sunspear, * his brother, PRINCE TOMMEN, a boy of eight, next heir to the Iron Throne, * his grandfather, TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Hand of the King, * his uncles and cousins, paternal, ** his father's brother, STANNIS BARATHEON, rebel Lord of Dragonstone, styling himself King Stannis the First, *** Stannis's daughter, SHIREEN, a girl of eleven, ** his father's brother, {RENLY BARATHEON}, rebel Lord of Storm's End, murdered in the midst of his army, ** his grandmother's brother, SER ELDON ESTERMONT, *** Ser Eldon's son, SER AEMON ESTERMONT, **** Ser Aemon's son, SER ALYN ESTERMONT, * his uncles and cousins, maternal, ** his mother's brother, SER JAIME LANNISTER, called THE KINGSLAYER, a captive at Riverrun, ** his mother's brother, TYRION LANNISTER, called THE IMP, a dwarf, wounded in the Battle of Blackwater, *** Tyrion's squire, PODRICK PAYNE, *** Tyrion's captain of guards, SER BRONN OF THE BLACKWATER, a former sellsword, *** Tyrion's concubine, SHAE, a camp follower now serving as bedmaid to Lollys Stokeworth, ** his grandfather's brother, SER KEVAN LANNISTER, *** Ser Kevan's son, SER LANCEL LANNISTER, formerly squire to King Robert, wounded in the Battle of the Blackwater, near death, ** his grandfather's brother, {TYGETT LANNISTER}, died of a pox, *** Tygett's son, TYREK LANNISTER, a squire, missing since he great riot, **** Tyrek's infant wife, LADY ERMESANDE HAYFORD, * his baseborn siblings, King Robert's bastards; ** MYA STONE, a maid of nineteen, in the service of Lord Nestor Royce, of the Gates of the Moon, ** GENDRY, an apprentice smith, a fugitive in the riverlands and ignorant of his heritage, ** EDRIC STORM, King Robert's only acknowledged bastard son, a ward of his uncle Stannis on Dragonstone, * his Kingsguard; ** SER JAIME LANNISTER, Lord Commander, ** SER MERYN TRANT, ** SER BALON SWANN, ** SER OSMUND KETTLEBLACK, ** SER LORAS TYRELL, the Knight of Flowers, ** SER ARYS OAKHEART, * his small council; ** LORD TYWIN LANNISTER, Hand of the King, ** SER KEVAN LANNISTER, master of laws, ** LORD PETYR BAELISH, called LITTLEFINGER, master of coin, ** VARYS, a eunuch, called THE SPIDER, master of whisperers, ** LORD MACE TYRELL, master of ships, ** GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE, * his court and retainers; ** SER ILYN PAYNE, the King's Justice, a headsman, ** LORD HALLYNE THE PYROMANCER, a Wisdow of the Guild of Alchemists, ** MOON BOY, a jester and fool, ** ORMOND OF OLDTOWN, the royal harper and bard, ** DONTOS HOLLARD, a fool and drunkard, formerly a knight called SER DONTOS THE RED, ** JALABHAR XHO, Prince of the Red Flower Vale, an exile from the Summer Isles, ** LADY TANDA STOKEWORTH *** her daughter, FALYSE, wed to Ser Balman Byrch, *** her daughter, LOLLYS, thirty-four, unwed, and soft of wits, with child after being raped, *** her healer and counselor, MAESTER FRENKEN, ** LORD GYLES ROSBY, a sickly old man, ** SER TALLAD, a promising young knight, ** LORD MORROS SLYNT, a squire, eldest son of the former Commander of the City Watch, *** JOTHOS SLYNT, his younger brother, a squire, *** DANOS SLYNT, younger still, a page, ** SER BOROS BLOUNT, a former knight of the Kingsguard, dismissed for cowardice by Queen Cersei, ** OSMYN PECKLEDON, a squire, and a hero of the Battle of Blackwater, ** SER PHILIP FOOTE, made Lord of the Marches for his valor during the Battle of the Blackwater, ** SER LOTHOR BRUNE, named LOTHOR APPLE-EATER for his deeds during the Battle of the Blackwater, a former freerider in service to Lord Baelish, * other lords and knights at King's Landing; ** MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove, ** PAXTER REDWYNE, Lord of the Arbor, *** Lord Paxter's twin sons, SER HORAS and SER HOBBER, mocked as HORROR and SLOBBER, *** Lord redwyne's healer, MAESTER BALLABAR, ** ARDRIAN CELTIGAR, the Lord of Claw Isle, ** LORD ALESANDER STAEDMON, called PENNYLOVER, ** SER BONIFER HASTY, called THE GOOD, a famed knight, ** SER DONNEL SWANN, heir to Stonehelm, ** SER RONNET CONNINGTON, called RED RONNET, the Knight of Griffin's Roost, ** AURANE WATERS, a bastard of Driftmark, ** SER DERMOT OF THE RAINWOOD, a famed knight, ** SER TIMON SCRAPESWORD, a famed knight, * the people of King's Landing; ** the City Watch (the "gold cloaks"), *** {SER JACELYN BYWATER, called IRONHAND}, Commander of the City Watch, slain by his own men during the Battle of the Blackwater, *** SER ADDAM MARBRAND, Commander of the City Watch, Ser Jacelyn's successor, ** CHATAYA, owner of an expensive brothel, *** ALAYAYA, her daughter, *** DANCY, MAREI, JAYDE, Chataya's girls, ** TOBHO MOTT, a master armorer, ** IRONBELLY, a blacksmith, ** HAMISH THE HARPER, a famed singer, ** COLLIO QUAYNIS, a Tyroshi singer, ** BETHANY FAIR-FINGERS, a woman singer, ** ALARIC OF EYSEN, a singer, far-traveled, ** GALYEON OF CUY, a singer notorious for the length of his songs, ** SYMON SILVER TONGUE, a singer, King Joffrey's banner shows the crowned stag of Baratheon, black on gold, and the lion of Lannister, gold on crimson, combatant.